Dog Toy
by 4485
Summary: Roy saves Ed's life, so Ed becomes a slave to the colonel, until Al gets out of the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Dog Toy

Roy Mustang pushed the door to his room open, carrying an unconscious blonde boy. "Well, here we are, Fullmetal." Crossing the carpet, Roy let Edward down onto a mattress lying on the floor. Staring at the boy, eyes closed, mouth partly open, Roy sighed_. Damn. I finally get to see Ed asleep in my bed, and I still don't know if he likes me. _"I'm going to go shower." Roy stood up, and walked out of the room.

Ed's eyes slowly opened, and he realized that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. "..Al?" Ed murmured. _Oh.. right.. Colonel Mustang saved my life. Then I guess he took me to his house. And this must be either the guest room, or his room. Judging by the gloves on the ground, the messy bed, and the papers scattered everywhere, this would be his room._

The door opened. Ed sat up, expecting to see a fully dressed Colonel. Instead, Roy walked in with just a towel around his waist.

"Ed! You're awake."

"Congratulations. You, officially, have eyes." Edward mumbled, very snottily.

"Hey, is that how you treat your savior?" Roy went over to the closet and grabbed a clean, button down white shirt and jeans.

"Yup." Ed looked away, just as Roy dropped his towel.

"Brat."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I haven't been called a brat since I was six."

"Well, get used to it." Roy slowly buttoned the shirt, then slipped on the pants. "Because that's what you're going to be called, alot. By me, along with other names."

Ed sat there, obviously deep in thought. Then he looked at Roy, now completely dressed. "You know, since you saved my life, don't I technically owe you it?"

"In a way, yes."

"But you aren't going to **make** me owe you it, right?"

Roy put an evil grin on his face. "How about, until your brother gets out of the hospital, you'd be my slave?"

"Wait, why's Al in the hospital!?"

"You know that scratch on your arm?"

"Yeah." Ed's automail hand slowly lifted to his upper left arm.

"Al went after the chimera that did that to you, right after you were brought to the hospital. His left thigh was sliced up, and according to Maes, Al won't be out for at least a week."

Ed's eyes bugged out, and his mouth dropped. "Wha... what?"

"Yup."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Dammit. How could I have been so... weak?!"

"Fullmetal, you're not weak." Roy sat on the bed next to the boy. "You were caught by surprise. It's not like you knew you were going to be attacked. Now, will you be my slave until Al gets out of the hospital?"

Ed sighed. "Sure, why not. You wouldn't make me to anything I don't want to do. Even you aren't that sadistic."

"At work, yes." Roy smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Back to the slave thing, would you follow my every order?"

"That is what slaves do, correct?"

"Good." Roy pushed Ed into a laying position, with forearms on either side of his head.

"Colonel?"

"Call me 'master', slave."

Ed turned red. "Ma-Master...?"  
"That's right. Kiss me, slave." Roy smiled.

"Wha!? Kiss you?!"

"Do you not understand?"

"I understand... But why?"

"I ordered you to. If you don't do that, I will punish you, slave."

Afraid of what he would do as a punishment, Ed closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Roy's. He stopped and waited for Roy to motion that he could go, but that motion did not come. Ed pulled away. "How was that, 'master'?" Ed sarcastically sang the last word.

"Very, very nice." Roy stood up, then walked to his closet. "Now, for another command..."

"It better not be naughty." Ed sat up, his feet resting on the ground.

Roy reached for something, then pulled out a rope. "Tye me up, slave. Tye me to the bed, then punish me. Really torture me. Make it hurt."

Ed stared at the charcoal eyes of Roy, then grinned. "Of course, Master."

"You seem to like this." Roy layed on the bed, his arms above his head touching at the wrist. Ed obediently tyed them to the headboards.

"Yeah, well, I've got a great idea on how to torture you." He scooted down and tyed the legs to the other headboard.

"I can't wait." Roy squirmed, and was happy at the knots. "Ok, I can't move. Punish me now!"  
"As you wish, master." Ed slid off the bed, walked over to a bookshelf, grabbed 'Cinderella', then sat on the ground next to the bed.

"Slave? What're you doing?"

"Torturing you."

"No, you're reading."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"You want me to have sex with you, right?"

"More or less."

"So if I don't do anything naughty, it's torture to you, right?"

"That's not the torture I mean."

"But you didn't specify, so this is torture. And punishment." Ed laughed.

"Slave."

"Yes, master?"

"Untie me. **Now.**"

"Yes, master." Ed closed his book, then made sure to release his legs first.

"Hurry. Up."

"You're getting impatient, master." Ed slowly made his way up to the knot, then slowly released them. He immediately felt hands grab his hips.

"Damn you, slave." Roy was glaring at this point.

"Have I been a bad boy?"

"Very much so."

"Sorry, master." Within seconds, Ed was pinned onto the bed by two gloved wrists.  
"Am I going to have to punish you?"

"Please don't, 'master'." Ed sarcastically sang, again.

"That's it." Roy dove for Ed's neck, and started kissing it. "You have been bad, Edward."

"Sorry, Roy." Roy looked at the boy, and went for the lips. "mmr-Roy!!!" Ed managed to say, even though his mouth was preoccupied. Ed felt a tongue hit his lips, and taking that as an order, he allowed entrance. Feeling Roy explore his mouth, Ed almost started enjoying it.

Roy pulled away. "You look pleased."

Ed turned his head. "Psh, as if."

"I see. You aren't content, then?" Roy unlatched the metal bar connecting Ed's jacket. Roy had it completely off, then he started playing with Ed's hair.

"Master."

"Yes, slave?"

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Are you saying you want me to keep going?" Roy pulled Ed's pure black camisole off, then removed his own shirt.

"That's not exactly what I was implying, but sure."

"Hey. You just changed attitudes, immediately."

"I did, didn't I? I guess your kiss is killer."

Roy blushed, and tried to stammer a thanks, but he only got a 'th' sound.

"At least, that's what Major Hughes suggested I call it."

Roy blushed harder. "What?!"

"He warned me you would do this." Ed grinned evilly. "So I was ready."

"When did he get a chance to tell you anything!?"

Ed sat up and pecked Roy on the cheek. "I'm just kidding. Really, master, you are way too uptight."

"Bad slave." Roy lightly hit Ed on the head, then kissed the boy. "Are you ready to be punished?"

"Hell yeah."

Roy grinned evilly, more evilly than Dr Horrible ever could. "Then lie down, and I'll get you tied up."

"As you wish, Master."

***~~~~~***


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost morning, or it had to be, because Roy was slowing his movements. "You ok, Ed?" Roy asked, carefully running his hand through the boy's hair.

Ed was laying on the bed, breathing heavily, his hands, arms, and legs all tied up. "I can handle more."

"That's nice," Roy fell face first on the bed next to the blond. "But I can't."

"Then untie me." The brunette sat up, and untied the boy. Ed sat up, but felt a sharp pain attack his lower back. "Ah!" He fell backwards again.

"Careful, it'll hurt."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

Roy smiled, then layed back down. "Dammit, Ed. That was fun."

Ed turned on his side, to face the brunette. "Agreed, master."

"...What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I do have work, slave."

"Can't you take a day off?"

"Not without Lieutenant Hawkeye killing me."

Ed frowned. "Damn Hawkeye."

"Now, Ed." Roy turned to face the blonde. "She's only doing her job."

"I'm only doing my job noooooow!!"

"Ed, her job gets her paid."

Ed leaned in and kissed Roy. "So does mine."

"Oh, slave. I wish I could stay with you, but..."

"I know, I know. Go work your way to a new day, and I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Ok, slave." Roy kissed Ed's forehead, then stood up. Ed's eyes traced Roy's body as the brunette slowly slipped on a pair of boxers, then pants, but left his white button up shirt (the one he usually wears under his military jacket) with Ed. Buttoning the jacket, Roy opened the door. "See you later, 'slave'." Roy sang, in the same sarcastic tone that Ed used the night before.

"See you later, 'master'." The door closed, and Ed was left alone. He sat up, and found Roy's laptop. (woo go laptops) "Time to go chat with some people."

Ed opened up Gmail, and signed into his account. ( ; Feel free to email him. He probably won't reply though. Just don't spam him; Ed doesn't like spam.) _Only three new messages? Wow. It seems like I haven't been on for much longer. _He put his finger to his mouth. _Or maybe I'm just imagining it. _

A chat opened up. **Heya Edo!**

**Hey, Pit. Wassup? **Pit was Ed's childhood friend, and they still kept in touch.

**Nm. u?**

**Sitting on my friend's bed.**

**Pssh, that's not important. You wanna videochat?**

Ed was about to type 'sure', when he remembered he was still naked. **Um, I don't think his laptop has a camera.**

**Too bad. *sigh* **Ed sighed also, but with relief.

**So, how's the medicine research going?**

**Pretty good. How's the state alchemist job going?**

**Uh...**

**You haven't been working, have you?**

**um...**

**lol. :D**

**I've been studying!! **

**I doubt it. How's your love life? Have you lost your virginity yet?**

Ed turned red. **What do you take me for?! I'm fourteen! **

**I know that, and you know that, but how many other people know?**

**Lots! I'm fairly famous, you know!**

**Yeah, Yeah whatev. Ah, a patient just came in. I gotta go. keep working towards the bed! **

Pit had signed off.

"Damn you, Pit." Ed sighed, then finished checking his mail.  
~~

It was about 6 when Roy opened the door to his room. "Oh sl-" Roy cut himself off, seeing the blonde was asleep, with just the white button down shirt and boxers on. Grinning, Roy set a small package down on the desk, then took off his own pants and jacket. He snuggled up against Ed, pulling the small figure close to his chest. "I'm home, slave."

Ed slowly opened up his eyes. "..? !! Roy!!" Ed slipped his hands around Roy to hug the brunette.

"I got a gift."

"Oooh, wanna see."

"After dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

Roy smiled. "That's a secret."

"Meeeaaaaaannnnniiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!"

"You'll like it." Roy got out of bed. "Stay here, and I'll bring it to you."

"Ok." Ed frowned, but stayed in bed.

After about half an hour, Roy opened the door, carrying two bowls, each with a spoon and a napkin.

"Oooooh, is that stew?"

"Yup."

"How'd you know I like stew?" Ed took the bowl from the brunette, took a spoonful, and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmm.... This is the best stew I've had since my mom passed away."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Roy put a spoonful in his mouth. "Because this is the best I've ever made."

"**You** made this?"

"Yeah?"

Ed stared at the spoon. "I haven't been drugged, right?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?"

Ed got a spoonful, then stuck it in Roy's mouth. "You try it."

Roy closed his eyes and swallowed. Ed removed the spoon, knowing now that it was not drugged. (If it was drugged, Roy would've spit it out :D) "It's not drugged, slave."

"Good." Ed was about to keep eating his own stew, except Roy put his own spoon in front of the boy's mouth.

"I'll feed you if you feed me." Roy bargained, smiling.

"Deal." Ed opened his mouth, and closed it when he felt the spoon touch his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Ed was about ready to burst, waiting to see the present. "Hurry Roy!! I can't wait!!"

"Calm, slave. Or else I won't bring it out until tomorrow." Ed silenced himself, and started twirling his hair. "Ok, slave. Here it is." Roy pulled out what seemed to be a long, thin metal bar with a cord attached, and a small dog figurine.

"...That's the gift."

"Yep."

"What the hell are they?"

"Want me to show you?"

"Sure, why not."

Roy assaulted Ed, unbuttoning the button-up shirt with his teeth, his hands preoccupied with the blonde's arms, keeping them against the bed. "Don't fight back, slave."

"Yes, master." Roy let go of the boy's arms and used them to throw the button-up shirt onto the ground, followed by two pairs of boxers.

"If it starts to become unbearable, just say so, ok?"

"What? Why would it-Ah!" Roy had stuck the long tube into Ed's cock, smiling as the moan left the blonde's mouth.

"I guess I should've warned you, huh?"

"J-Jerk."

"Here we go.." Roy pressed a button, and Ed felt vibrations.

"Ah.. ah ah ah!" Ed moaned, trying as hard as he could not to come.

"Ed, just let it out."

"...!" Ed closed one eye as Roy stopped the item, removed it, and licked the now erect cock. Ed couldn't help himself, and he came in Roy's mouth. The brunette just kept licking, as Ed was slowly turning a bright red. "nnn... master... please..."

Roy pulled away. "Please what, slave?"

Ed grinned. "Try the other one now, please?"

"You don't need to ask." Roy had picked up the tiny little dog, when they both heard the familiar sound of a chat being opened on gmail. Roy glared at Ed. "Slave..."

Ed was genuinely surprised. "I guess I forgot to log out." The brunette's head drooped, and he sat up.

"Go see who it is."

Ed obediently obeyed, and he frowned at the screen. "Pit."

"Who?"

"Childhood friend."

"Bring the laptop, and talk to him."

"Yes, master."

Laying on the bed, stomach towards the bed with Roy resting on the boy, Ed started typing.

**Hola, Pit.**

**Wassup Ed?**

Ed looked up, wondering what to say.

"Tell him nothing really."

**Nothing really.**

**Same here. Whatcha doing?**

**Laying in bed.**

**With your friend? Dude, I didnt realize you had a thing for guys.**

**Who says my friend's a guy?**

"Quick save."

**So you admit youre with your friend?**

**Yeah..?**

**And earlier you mentioned 'he'.**

**Did I?**

**Yup. So youre finally settling down?**

**Wtf we aren't in bed like that!**

**Can he talk for a sec?**

**Sure.**

**Hola friend of Ed!**

**Hi.**

**Whats your name?**

**Roy.**

**I'm Pit nice ta meet u!**

"Ta? U?"

Ed sighed. "Ta. It's kinda like 'to' but with an accent."

"Oh, and so 'U' means 'you'?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, I think I understand."

**Yeah, nice to meet you too.**

**You don't sound too nice :(**

"What is that? A colon and-"

"It's a frowny face, Roy."

"Oh."

Ed giggled. "Keep writing, master."

**I'm kind of new to the whole 'online chatting' thing.**

**You are?**

**Why can't anyone call each other anymore?**

**N00b.**

"N zero zero b?"

"Noob, Roy."

"What?"

"Noob? Newb?" Ed sighed. "Newbie?"

"Oh!"

"You're so clueless."

"Hey now. I'll hurt you."

"Good." Ed leaned his head backwards, and Roy kissed the boy. Ed pointed back to the screen.

**I am, aren't I?**

**Dude you are n00b.**

**Why do you say that?**

**Noone uses apstrphes.**

"Apstrphes?"

"Apostrophes, master."

**They don't?**

**No, no they dont.**

**Why not?**

**They just dont. so wassup?**

"He means, whats up, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna take a wicked guess.."  
**Nm.**

**So you kno some abrvations?**

**I'm not that stupid.**

**So how do you kno ed?**

**I'm his superior in the military.**

**Whoa, I thought you were our age. **

**Nope, I'm turning thirty this year.**  
**So you have a lolita complex?**

"A what?"

"Lolita complex?! Pit!"

"Is that bad?"

Ed stared at the brunette, trying to hold back laughter. "Um.. no, not at all. Ask him what it is."

**What's a lolita complex?**

**You dont kno?**

**No...**

**And ur 30?**

**About, yeah.**

**LOL**

"Lol?"

"Laugh out loud."

**What's so funny?**

**I cant believe you dont kno!**

**Tell.**

**Why?**

**Because I'm ordering you to.**

**That isnt fair. im not in any military.**

**But I outrank you, you are a civilian and I am a colonel.**

**woohoo good for you.**

**Sarcasm. That's original.**

**:D**

"Colonel D?"

"He's grinning, master."

Roy tilted his head so the colon appeared to be eyes. "Oh, I can see that."

"Good. Now reply with an emoticon."  
"Emoticon?"

Ed dropped his head, and it hit the bed hard. "You fail, Roy."

"Sorry."

Ed took control of the keyboard, and typed in what appeared to be an x, with a dash, then parenthesis. Roy watched as it became a little red box with a glaring face, and then what seemed to be an arm came out and shook its fist.

**x-(**

**so you kno emoticons 2?**

**Not really, Ed typed that in.**

**Lol. shouldve known.**

**What's that supposed to mean?**  
**I doubt youre actually capable of chatting w/o eds help.**

**I'm capable! **

**betcha ur not.**

**betcha i am.**

**woah, im intimidated.**

**Shove it.**

**u shove it.**

**no, u shove it**

**no, u**

**Both of u shove it!** Roy watched as Ed took control over the keyboard.

**Wb ed.**

**Ty, but we re gonna go now. **

**kk**

**ttyl**

**ttfn**

Ed closed the page, then shut the laptop lid. "What the hell were you doing, Roy? That was the stupidest convo I've ever read or heard!!"

"Convo?"

"Conversation."

"Sorry. I kinda got jealous there."

"I noticed."

A hand pulled the back of Roy's head into Ed, and their lips connected. Ed had brought Roy into their world, where no one could reach them, and neither of them would ever want to leave. "You wanna tie me up, or should I tie you?"

"Depends. Do you feel submissive or commanding?"

Roy smirked. "Yes."

Ed smirked right back at him. "Then how about you tie me to you?"

"That works."

Ed reached off the bed, and grabbed the rope that was abandoned early this morning. "Here you go, 'master'." Ed sang, once again.

"Thank you, 'slave'."

"...You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to get."

"Good." Ed put his hands on the sides of the brunettes head, and pulled him into a kiss. Roy took this oppurtunity to tie them together, since they were already touching. He started with the legs, then arms.

"Roy..."

"Yes, slave?"

"I see one downside to this..."

"What?"

"We're both tied up."

"So?"

"How are we going to get out!?" It was true, their arms were tied together, as were their legs, and neither of them could move.

"Well, I feel stupid." Roy muttered, removing the shards of rope from his legs.

"You should!" Ed growled, transmuting his automail back to normal.

"Oh come on, Ed." Roy kissed the boy's neck. "You suggested it."

"I meant at the hips."

"You should've said so."

"You should've realized."

"You're talking to the guy that doesn't know how to chat online."

"True." Ed put his automail to Roy's left thigh. Roy flinched from the sudden temperature change, then put his hand on the metal. He moved it a little to the right, and Ed whistled.

"What now, slave?"

"You have some gut, master."

"Why do you say that?"

"My automail can crush rocks."

"So?"

"You want me to grab your erection?"  
Roy blushed. "I didn't say that!"

"But you motioned it."

"Did not. I just wanted to feel the cold metal against it."

"Makes sense." Ed rested his head against Roy's chest, smiling.

"You ready for bed?" Roy put his hand on Ed's blonde hair, but realized the boy was already asleep. Roy smiled, and laid down on the bed. "Good night, slave."


	4. Chapter 4

To make a long fanfic short, (too late, I know :3) Roy took the rest of the week off from work. You can only guess what they did in that time. Now remember, even though Ed **looks** like a girl, he isn't going to get pregnant. Roy found out he likes Ed better with his hair down, which Ed doesn't like. So yeah. Sorry for cutting out what most of you fangirls (and guys, cough cough **David**) live for, but the next few scenes should get your heart racing, maybe even put a tear/smile on your face. These scenes have been rushing through my head the entire time I've been writing this, just waiting to be let out. So, they should be the best of the entire thing. :D enjoy.

The sun rose through the curtains, right onto Roy's face. He moaned quietly and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ed, staring at the brunette.

"Good morning, 'master'." Ed smiled, a smile Roy learned fit the boy.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long."

"Good." Roy smirked. "Don't want to keep you waiting." Roy pinned the boy down, just as the door opened. Al stood there, his mouth slowly dropping.

"Br-Brother?"

"Al!!" Ed tried to sit up, but Roy didn't want him to, so the blonde only lay there.

"What.. How... Why??" Al kept trying to form sentences, but none came.

"Al."

"Yes, colonel?"

"There's nothing between your brother and I, I just needed a sex partner. You can have him back." Roy got off the small boy, who looked almost like he was going to cry.

Ed stood up, and slipped on his pants. "I see." He ran out the door, pushing Al into the wall.

"Ed?" Al called after the blonde blur.

"Fullmetal?"

"You have no right to be talking to him, colonel." Ed heard the voices fade into the background, and he knew that they were far enough away. Ed slowed to a walk, as he was on the street.

"Snow." The blonde muttered, as he put his hand up. "Typical." He heard Roy's mattress squeak, meaning Roy had gotten up. Ed dashed off like a madman, but realizing all too late that he was leaving footprints. "Dammit!" Looking around, Ed noticed that there were lots of footprints at the local park, so he went there. "He'll never find my prints now!!" Ed ducked into a little plastic cave, and laid down on the snow. He shivered at the cold ice against his chest and arms, but closed his eyes. "Hope no one finds me."

Roy slipped on his pants and shirt, followed by a pair of shoes.

"Get out there, find Ed, and APOLOGIZE!" Al was shrieking at Roy.

"I know, Al. I know."

"You may just have wanted sex, but Ed wanted a relationship! Love! Some commitment!"

"With me?"

"Yes! With **You!** You inconsiderate asshole!!"

Roy knew he was in deep trouble when Al was swearing. "I'm sorry, he never told me."

"And so you lied and said you loved him?!"

"I never told him that."

"You... You... ASS!!!" Roy looked at Al, who was in tears and pointing at the door. Roy nodded his head, and went out the door.

_This is simple, Ed's footprints are the only ones that are barefoot. Pssh, too easy. _Roy followed them, but realized that kids were playing at the park, where Ed's footprints lead. "Dammit." Roy followed them as well as he could, but the snow had covered them and kids had trampled everywhere. _Shit. I __can't find him. _Roy slumped on the outside of a plastic cave.

"Hey.. Mister!" A small red haired kid said, coming up to Roy.

"Hi kid."

"You look sad."

"I am sad."

"Why are you sad?"

Ed's eyes opened. He had heard the voice of Roy. _Holy crap._ He then heard a small kid's voice.

"I just... I didn't.." Roy muttered, even though it was muffled by the plastic.

"Didn't what?" The small voice asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You hurt someone?"

"Not on purpose."

"Oh. How'd you do that?"

"...I only tried to protect him..."

"And that hurt him?"

"I didn't want his brother to know that he was homosexual..."

"Homosexual? Were you doing something to this guy that you didn't want his brother to find out about?"

"...Yeah. His reputation.. It would've been.. ruined.. I figure.. I can lose my job... but his...?"  
"What you did would lose your jobs?"

There was a pause, and Ed took that as Roy nodding. "His job is the only thing that supports his brother and him."

"Was it really worth it?"

Ed's eyes opened really wide. "...It was to me."

"What about for him?"

"He seemed to enjoy it. His brother said..."

"What did you do?"

"Oh lord. I'm being counseled by a little girl!" Ed's eyes closed, and he was suddenly almost unconscious. The cold had finally gotten to him. _Damn automail... freezing... _

"I really did love that boy." Was the last thing Ed had heard, right before he was asleep.

"You loved him?"

"Yeah."

"And this hurt him?"

"No, it hurt him when I lied to his brother."

"And you did that to protect him?"

"Yeah."

"It seems to me, the right thing to do was to tell the truth." Roy looked down. "It's what mom's always telling me to do." The girl walked off, and turned into the cave.

"...I guess..."

"AYAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" The kid screamed, running out.

"What?!" Roy jumped to his feet.

"There's a dead body in there!"

Roy, being a military man, knew that little kids jump to conclusions alot, and the person was probably just sleeping, or was beat up. Pushing his way into the cave, telling everyone that yes, he was in the military, Roy saw the familiar blonde hair trailing everywhere. The familiar face. The very familiar chest.

"Ed..." He mumbled, then told somebody to call an ambulance. He kneeled besides the boy, and put his pointer finger on the smooth, but ice cold neck.

"Is he ok?" The small girl asked, pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

"He'll be fine. His pulse is light, but regular."

"Is this the guy?"

Roy smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Is he asleep?"

"Probably."

"Will he wake up?"

Roy turned to the girl, who was know kneeling next to the brunette. "I hope so. I haven't said I'm sorry yet."

"But you will say you're sorry?"

"I will."

The small girl hugged Roy, to which he hugged back. "You're a nice man."

"Thanks."  
"I'm sure he won't be mad at you after you say you're sorry."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What are you, a prophet?"

"A what?"

"Someone who sees the future?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just have this feeling. You're nice, and this guy likes you right?" She quieted down for the last part, so no one else could hear.

"Yeah...?"

"True love conquers all."

"It might not be true. He probably hates me now."

"I doubt it."

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but sirens interrupted him. Roy stood, picked up Ed, and walked out of the cave.

"Is that the boy?" One of the ambulance people questioned.  
"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And I'm colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Urgent care."

"Yes sir."

**A/N as you can see, I like putting Ed in the hospital. :3 sorry to all of you edvy or edwin fans, im edroy. I do like others, just... I understand ed and roy's personalities more. :D So... Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital. Roy hated that place. Many a times his subordinates have been treated, making reports late, losing another promotion from right out of his reach. But for Ed, Roy would leave Amestris, if he needed to.

"Colonel." A doctor said, coming into the hall from Ed's room.

"Yes?" Roy stood up, not sure if he was allowed to see the boy, or if Al would even allow him.

"Elric should be fine, he's sleeping right now."

"Am I allo-"

"No." Al burst in.

"...You're allowed to go in if you wish."

Al shot a death glare to Roy, then walked in. Feeling defeated, Roy sat down again.  
"Dammit." He mumbled softly to himself, then closed his eyes. _How could I have been so stupid?_ The door opened, and Al motioned for Roy to come in.

"He called your name." With that, Roy walked over to the bed, where Ed was scattered, his automail removed to prevent frostbite.

"..." Roy got down on his knees.

"I'll leave you two alone." Al left and closed the door.

The bed was soft, as Roy found out seconds later, as his head fell onto it. "Holy crap, Ed. You scared me to death. Kinda ironic, because you know, you're the one who's dying?" Roy lifted his head. "No... You aren't dying. I won't let you die."

"...mas..." Ed mumbled, still asleep.

"What?"

"mas...ter.."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand, still wishing he hadn't lied to Al. "I'm right here, Ed." He felt a strong grip clench his hand, and Roy smiled. "And I always will be."

Ed smiled softly, unconscious still. "...mas...!" He seemed to be trying to say 'master' enthusiastically, but failed.

Roy rested his head again. "Love you, Ed." (a/n: the first time he says it!!!)

"hhn?" Ed's eyes opened, but his vision was still blurred. He tried to look around, slowly focusing on random things, until he saw Roy. "!! What the hell are you doing here???!"

Roy's head slowly lifted from the bed, his hand still gripping Ed's. "..Ed?"

"What! Are! You! Doing! Here!?!" The boy tried removing his hand, but Roy wasn't letting go, never again.

"...I **was **waiting for you to wake up."

"Looked like you were sleeping!"

"You took too long."

"..." Ed turned away, and looked at his now missing right arm. "Where's my automail?"

"The doctor removed it."

"Why?"

"To prevent from further frostbite."

"...Damn."

"What now?"

"I can't get away."

"I wouldn't let you."

"You let me earlier."

"I didn't know you would do that, let alone try to kill yourself."

"I didn't!"

"So why were you laying on the snow, then?"

"...I was hiding."

"From what?"

"You." Ed sat up. "And Al."

"Why?"

"I thought Al would be mad at me. You know, for not visiting him in the hospital, and for doing that with you."

"Ok, so why me?"

"Because you don't like me. You only wanted sex, remember?!" Ed pulled his hand away, succesfully, narrowly missing slapping Roy in the face.

"Ed..."

"But according to you, you did like me, or so you told that kid."

Roy turned a light pink. "You heard?!"

"I was on the other side of the plastic. It wasn't hard, how loud you were speaking."

There was a knock, and the door opened. "Brother?"

"Al!"

The standing brown haired boy, Al, ran over to the side of the bed. "Brother! Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good." Al shot Roy the 'go-before-I-skin-you-alive' glare, and Roy quietly left the room.  
"Al...?"

"Yeah, brother?"

"Um... about Roy..."

"The colonel. Yeah?"

"We..." Ed looked down, completely flustered.

"You don't have to explain, brother. I already yelled at him."

Ed's head lifted suddenly. "What? Why?"

Al looked confused. "Because he raped you, didn't he?"

Ed shook his head from side to side. "No. No. No. No. No."

"He didn't?"

Ed looked down again. "No... He didn't rape me. It wasn't rape."

"So you didn't lose your virginity?" Al released a sigh of relief.

"um... I did lose it."

"But he didn't rape you...? You didn't." Al was of course refering to Ed willingly lying down.

Ed was silent, trying to lead his brother to the conclusion without having to say anything.

"Oh brother. You dimwit!"

"So how's your thigh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your thigh? Wasn't it cut up?"

"No..."

"What!? That's what Roy-"

"-The colonel-"

"Told me!" Ed was steaming mad. "Oh... If he lied to me **just** to get me in bed..."

"Calm down, brother. It's what Hughes told him."

"What?"

"Hughes told Roy that I was in the hospital, so Roy was to care for you. I stayed at Hughes' house for the last few days."

"And you **Let** him do this!?"

"You needed to let colonel know your feelings."

Ed was silent, and Al took that as an opportunity to get the hell outta there.

Ed was left alone, given time to think. _Dammit. What's my problem? _ Ed laid back, his left arm resting over his eyes. _I hate the hospital. I should be thinking about Winry killing me, which will happen in the __future. _

"Heelllloooo~~~" came a female voice from the other side of the door.

_Speak of the devil._ "Hi, Winry." Ed called, the door opening to reveal the blond woman he spent his childhood with.

"Ah! Al called to say you needed an automail fixing, but I didn't realize you were in the hospital!"

"Yeah, well I was being stupid."

"You're always being stupid."

"Hey now. That's not true!"

Roy heard laughing from the other side of the closed door. Ed and Winry's laughs. He felt like someone had shot him. "...shit..." He murmured to himself.

"Regretting hurting my brother?" Al snapped.

"Al, I didn't hurt Ed."

"You call him Ed again and-"

"And what? You'll restrain him from being able to see me?" Roy stood up, towering over Al. "He'd lose his job if he couldn't give in his reports."

"Screw his job! I'm not about to get him sexually hurt!"

"I. Didn't. Hurt. Him!"

"You tried to!"

Roy put his hand to his head. "Al, Fullmetal enjoyed what we did. If I hurt him, he made sure to let me know and we wouldn't do that again."

"So you admit you hurt him!"

"I feel like I'm hitting my head against the wall!" Roy almost yelled, but then remembered he was supposed to be the mature one. "Al, please understand. I wouldn't ever want to hurt Fullme-Ed. I don't care if you don't like me calling him that. It's his name, your parents gave him that name, and I plan on using it. It's a beautiful name, and it's very underused these days."

"Beautiful, huh? You only say that because you think brother would enjoy you saying that!"

"Ed would hate me saying that, actually." Roy stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Al was about to shout. Roy, knowing the hospital is a quiet zone, dragged Al to a local park."What the heck are we doing here?!"

"The hospital is a quiet zone."

"Yeah ok." Al shrugged. "But you still aren't off the hook!"

"Al, what can I do to show you I didn't hurt your brother?"

Al smirked. "You're completely sure you're innocent?"

"Yes!"

"Then slit your wrists." (A/N this is a completely different Al than I'm used to writing D:)


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to **what?!"**

"You heard me. Slit your wrists." Al handed Roy a small pocket knife. "Show your love for Brother. Bleed for him."

"And what would happen if I refused?"

"I'd make brother quit his job. We'd go back home to Resembool, where he'd be with Winry all. The. Time. Who knows how much his heart would change."

"Dammit Al, you're sadistic. You're a sadistic nut."

"Thank you. Are you going to do it or not?"

Roy took a step forward. "If I did, would you get off my back about hurting him?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it."

"You look down, Ed." Winry noted, and continued messing with the automail she had brought along. **(A/N it seems to me, winry would be really really strong, wouldn't she? I mean, she carries two heavy chunks of metal everywhere!)**

"I'm just thinking." Ed replied, hiding his face in the pillow. _Thinking about Roy. And Al. We both heard them arguing. Then they were just gone. I'm so glad we couldn't hear the words, but I know what it was about. _

"About what?"

"Hur-" He was about to say, but immediately realizing he meant what he was thinking about, not what the argument was about.

"Her?"

"Hercules."

"That's an odd thing to think about."

"The Disney movie? It just popped in my head." _Nice Ed, now Winry thinks you're a total weirdo._

"Any idea why?"

"Actually, I was talking to Pit about it earlier this week."

"Were you? I haven't talked to Pit in forever."

"Want his email?"

"I don't have a computer."

"I thought you of all people would, because you're so technology ridden."

"Never got around to it. Should I buy one on my way back home?"

"It would be really heavy."

She pointed at the suitcase. "That's really heavy."

"True."

"You ready, Ed? I'm about to attach the automail. This one is temperature-easy, so it doesn't get affected in the cold as easy."

"I'm ready." She readied herself, then clicked them on. Ed flinched in pain, but his mind was elsewhere.

Roy grasped the knife, and slowly ran the blade against his flesh.

"You don't have to go too deep, but make both wrists bleed."

"'kay." The brunette flinched as the first glittering drop of blood appeared, trickling down the side of his wrist. "How's that?"

"The other one too, colonel."

"...Fine." Switching hands, Roy watched the blood drip onto the ground. He angled the blade against his right wrist, and, wanting to see Ed as fast as he could, pulled the knife left, making a cut. He dropped the knife on the ground, cradling his arms, and watched as Al leaned over and picked it up. _Holy f***ing shit! That hurts! _A vision of Ed overwhelmed his brain. _But it's worth it, if it's for Ed. _"Can I go see him, now?"

"Not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"You want to see him with your wrists bleeding to high heaven? You're a strange one." Al pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Were you carrying that the entire time?"

"I always carry it. You know brother."

"All too well." Roy sighed, and started wrapping up his wrists.

"I'm heading back." Al walked off, leaving Roy alone.

"Excuse me." A small old man said, coming over from his ice cream booth. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roy replied, respectfully. "Just a cut."

"I saw that. Did that boy blackmail you into doing it?"

"No, I decided it the best idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I did it to keep my lover close."

The man gave Roy a weird look, then nodded. "I did something similair when I was your age."

"Did you, sir?" Roy, done wrapping his wrists, followed the man to his cart.

"Yup. Chocolate or strawberry?" The man offered Roy a cone. "On the house."

"Strawberry, please." They then sat on a bench.

"I fell deeply in love with a woman." The man sighed. "But her father hated me. He wouldn't let me have her, no matter how much we loved each other."

"That's sad."

"So he said, 'if you can get my wife to kiss you, you two can get married.' So, of course, I tried everything I could."

"Did you get the mother to kiss you?" Roy took a bite of the ice cream, then winced at the cold.

"Ah, yes. Would you like to know how?"

"It would interest me, yes."

"I cut my arm. The mom saw it, and bandaged it up." Roy rubbed his own wrist, getting slightly anxious to know the ending. "As a motherly instinct, she kissed the wound."

"Instinct?"

"Don't all mothers kiss when someone gets hurt?"

"True."

"Her father saw that, and allowed me to marry his daughter." The man smiled, then slowly frowned. "Three days after the marriage, she died."

"What happened?"

"Heart attack. Almost as if her father willed it."

"That's too bad."

"Yup. I missed her."

"If you don't mind, what was the name of her father?" _I expect something like 'hitler' or crap. _

"Light Yagami."

"Hmm. I see." _Eh. That's not a likely name of a murderer._ "If her father willed it, why didn't you die?"

"No idea." The man sighed. "My wife and I... We shared a name."

"Really? what was it?"

"Sam."  
"So your name is Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Roy." He put his hand out to shake, and Sam clenched it. "Nice to meet you."

"Feelings returned." Their hands parted, and Roy noticed a watch.

"What time is it?"

"About four thirty."

"Crap. I need to go." Roy stood up, and finished his ice cream in a rush. "It was nice to meet you, Sam."

"That it was." Sam stood up also. "Go get the guy, Roy."

Roy blushed. "How'd you know..?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I just know these things." Sam smiled. "And you definetely aren't the type to cut yourself for a girl." Roy recieved a pat on the back. "Now go! Hurry!"

"Ok. I'll be back later!" Roy ran off, his wrists stinging. _That was a nice old man. And the ice cream was pretty good too. Note to self: if Ed forgives me, I must bring him there. _

"Colonel-?!" Came Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice.

"Can't speak." Mustang said over his shoulder. "In a rush."

"Yes sir."

"There Ed. Your automail is attached." Winry giggled, another job well done.

"Thanks, Winry." Ed stood up, flexing his arm. "Perfect, just like always."

"If you come home more, It'd be even better."

"How so?"

"It would be alot more exact. I do have alot of guess work to deal with." She smirked. "If you ever grew."

"WHO ARE YOU CALL-" He was interrupted by Winry's finger to his lips.

"Ssh. Hospitals don't appreciate loud noises." She removed her finger, then kissed Ed's cheek. "I should be going. See you later, Ed." She whispered into his ear, then left the room waving playfully.

"That... Was weird."


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened. Roy noticed Ed was standing up, pacing around the room.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Roy laughed at the boy's strange actions.

"I was waiting for you." Ed sighed, and sat on the bed. "You and Al just disappeared."

"Al didn't come back?"

"No, why?"

"He said he would... and that was a while ago."

"Do you think something bad happened to him?!"

"Calm down, Al's not stupid." Roy sat down next to him, running his hand through the blonde's hair. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Ed found his hand resting softly on Roy's knee. "Why, Roy?"

"I hurt you." Roy closed his eyes partly. "I shouldn't have said that I didn't love you. You aren't just a toy, and I'm not just looking for sex."

"Oh Roy." Ed pulled Roy into a hug. "It's ok. I forgive you. I acted irrationally, I shouldn't have ran away. I should've known you were lying."

"I do love you, Ed."

"I love you too. You just... need to lie without a straight face sometimes."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you do." Ed giggled as Roy looked the boy in the face. "Master."

"Would you like to continue, slave?" Roy asked, his hands working their way down Ed's pants. They both smiled, and Ed started to remove the arms that were groping him.

"Aah... Not now, Roy." The blonde slid his fingers over Roy's wrists, and noticed the wincing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Roy removed his hands from the boy's grasp.

"You sure?"

"Completely."

"Ok, So what's hurting?"

_Dammit._ The boy was smart enough to push up the sleeves, just enough to see the bandages. "It's just a cut."

"..." Ed looked Roy head to tails, then grabbed the other wrist. Once again, Roy winced. "Just a cut on both wrists, huh?"

"Ok, so I had a little accident." Roy shrugged. "But it's not too bad."

"It's bleeding through!" Roy hadn't noticed, but yes, yes it was.

"So it is." Roy smiled. "Hilarious!"

"You! It's not hilarious!" Ed stood up, and went over to a small little button.

"Aren't you only supposed to use that if you need a nurse?"

"I'm calling one for you."

"Wait! It's not that bad." Roy tried to convince the boy, but the small automail finger had already pushed the button. "Ed. I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine after the nurse comes."

"Ed!"

The door opened, and a small nurse came in.

"Now, what's wrong. Where are you hurt?" She asked.

"He is." Ed pointed at the man sitting on his bed.

"Is that so?" She walked over to Roy. "What's wrong, sonny?"

"Ed's being stubb-"

"His wrists. Check his wrists."

"Have you been cutting?" She asked, wide eyed.

_Holy fricking crap Ed. You. Suck. Now I wish you would suck me, but lord knows that ain't gonna happen. _"Of course not! I'm not stupid!"

"Phew. We've had too many cases of that recently."

Ed gave Roy a look, that Roy took as a 'Holy-shit-you-didn't-right????' Roy smiled, and gave Ed the 'who-do-you-think-I-am?' look. "I'm a colonel. I'm not an idiot who doesn't know right from wrong."

"That you are." Ed snickered.

"You can be quiet, Ed."

"Oh calm down, sonny. Can you come with me for a bit?" The woman asked Roy. "You'd come right back."

"Ok. I'll go."

"See you when you get back, Roy." Ed mumbled as Roy passed him. The brunette nodded, winking.

"Stitches?! Are you kidding!?"

"No sonny, the cut's fairly deep."

"Holy crap!"

"It'll take a few seconds, but it won't bleed anymore." The woman escorted him to the room he needed to be in.

"Thanks though."

"For what?"

"Not letting Ed know. He'd freak."

"It's none of his business. He didn't have to know." The woman told Roy to sit down, and a doctor would be by in a few minutes.

Roy was left alone. "This sucks."

"Ohh... I hope the colonel's alright..." Ed whined, Al sitting on a chair listening. He had come in a few minutes after Roy had left.

"He'll be fine, Brother. The colonel's a big boy." Al said, kinda pissed and kinda bored.

"What's gotten into, Al? You used to like the colonel."

"It's nothing, Ed."

"That's unusual."

"What?"

"You didn't call me 'brother' or 'ni-san'. You called me Ed."

"I did, didn't I? Weird." Al muttered nonchalantly.

Ed stood up, and walked over to his brother. "Al, something's wrong, and I can tell." Ed put his hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder. "Tell me, and maybe I can help."

Al smacked his brother's hand, then stood up, knocking Ed to the ground. "You wanna know what's wrong?! The way you glom all over colonel Mustang! He's what, 13 years older than you?! That's against the law!" Al stated, then glared at the blonde, who was obviously in shock. "You wanna get me off your back about him?"

"Yes!" Ed stood up, not exactly as tall as Al. "I want you to except our love! Not thrust it away and pretend it never happened! Because it did happen! And it's still happening!"

"All you have to do is cut your braid off." Al took out his small pocketknife that Hohenheim had given him when they were young.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me... to cut my hair?" Ed asked, staring at the knife in his brother's hand. "And just like that you'll accept my love for the colonel?"

"Yup."

"And you won't bother us about it."

"Of course."

Ed covered one eye with his bangs, obviously thinking. "I'll do it." Ed grasped the knife.

"Good." Al watched as his brother put the knife to the beautiful blonde locks.

"Here I go." Ed gulped, and slid the blade through his hair, strands of yellow swirling around the back of his neck. The braid hit the ground, followed seconds later by the knife. Ed had released it.

"Very nice, Brother." Al smirked. "You look good with short hair." He leaned over and picked up the knife. "Good thing you didn't accidentally cut the back of your neck. That would be bad."

Ed traced the back of his neck. "...I haven't had my hair this short since we were young." Ed sighed, and let his hand slide down to his side. "Wow... I'm glad that you accept us now, though." Ed turned, making eye contact.

"As long as you're happy, brother." They both smiled.

"Trust me, I am."

Al checked his watch, then muttered something to himself. "Fsck. Brother, I need to go. Hughes wants me home by five. "

"What time is it?"

"Four forty five."

"Then go." Ed smiled, and made a 'shoo' movement with his hands.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Brother!" Al ran out of the room, leaving Ed alone.

Roy came into Ed's room about twenty minutes after getting stitches.

"Remember, don't overexert your arm. And it would be best if you didn't write anything for a couple of days." the nurse said, right before Roy went in.

Roy was suprised to see the same blonde he fell in love with looking completely different. _Ed..?_ Roy thought, seeing the blonde sitting at a windowsill with short, blond hair. Not that well cut, it had split ends, and was kinda ragged. "Ed? What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"I can see that." Roy walked over and cradled the small boy in his arms.

"Mmmm~" Ed whispered, resting his head against Roy's chest.

"Why, Ed?"

"I guess I just wanted a change."

"Oh, Ed." They sat on the ground embracing each other for the longest of time, until there was a knock on the door and they released each other. Roy was told he had to go, and Ed smiled while waving goodbye.

"So you hurt Roy and made Ed cut his hair?" Hughes asked Al, when they were out of earshot of both Gracia and Elicia.

"Yup." Al replied. "To test their love. If Roy hadn't done it, I would never have accepted him, and if Ed didn't do it, I'd keep annoying him about them."

Hughes smirked. "You can be evil, can't you?"

"Oh, I'm not evil. I'm creative."

"They might hate you, you know."

"I realize. But brother not getting his heart broken is more important." Al smiled softly. "I can handle being hated. Ed's never been in love before, and I don't want him to lose all hope."

"You know," Hughes slipped his hands up the front of Al's shirt. "You should get rewarded."

"Oh Hughes." Al pulled the taller man down, and kissed him passionately. Al was then dragged into a bedroom, where the door became locked, and soft moans were heard for hours.

~~  
The next morning, Roy woke up all alone. He looked left and right, wishing all that happened the previous day was just a dream. _No Ed. Must not be a dream. _He sighed, then got ready for work. He would go see Ed after his work was done for the day.

Roy got to his office, and found he couldn't focus. "Dammit." He cursed ever so quietly as the stacks of paper slowly increased. (A/N remember, Roy can't write for a while, so he has to dictate to Lieutenant hawkeye. and how much fun is that?)  
~~

Ed was bored. No one had come by, and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't allowed outside, just in case, no computer privelages, and no games to play.

"I'm sooooooooo bored~~ I suppose I could sleep for a couple more hours." Ed whined. "But I've already slept for hours!!" He stuck out his bottom lip. There was nothing to do! Flopping down on the bed, Ed noticed something that was slipped under his pillow. "What's this?" He pulled it out, and realized it was a small metal box. The blonde turned it around, and smiled. It was a picture of Roy. It was then slipped under the pillow and slept apon. (A/N this means Ed fell asleep... again D: I guess I like him sleeping ;D lol ok keep reading)

Roy had finally finished his work for the day, and he signed out.

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant." Roy dashed out the door, waving over his shoulder.

_I'll cut through the park. That'll shorten the distance. _Roy turned, and ran across a pathway in the park.

"Have fun today, Roy!" Sam waved as Roy passed him. _The hospital is only a minute away now..._

By the time Roy got into Ed's room, he saw Ed cradling the picture. "I'm here, Ed."

The boy slowly looked up. "Hi Roy." He muttered, then looked away.

"Oh Ed, something seems to be wrong. What?"

"I've been bored all day. There's nothing fun to do."

"Good news then."

"Really? What?"

"You'll be let out tomorrow."  
Roy smiled as Ed jumped up and was instantly at the brunette's side. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Cool!!" Roy recieved a hug from the blond.

"Calm down, Ed. That doesn't mean you can go anywhere you want. You have to stay at the house."

"Still better than having to be here. At least there you have a laptop."

"Is that the only thing?" Roy looked the boy in the eyes, then kissed him.

Ed blushed when Roy pulled away, realizing what he meant. "You want me to use the vibrator when I'm alone??"

"Yup." Roy smiled.

"Ugh. I don't like the vibrator." The blonde frowned.

"I'll put it in when I go in the morning, if you want." The brunette smirked at the boy's shock.

"Whaaaaa--? That wouldn't be any fuuuuuun."

"Sure it will. All you would have to do is press 'on' evertime you think of me!"

"It'd be easier to keep it on all the time, then."

"You think about me that much, huh?"

"Not a second goes by I don't think about you."

"How sweet." Roy and Ed were now aware of the visitor, who happened to be Maes Hughes.

"Holy-! Maes!" Roy let go of Ed, who backed away quickly.

"No, no. You two keep being lovey dovey. I just wanted to tell Ed something."

"Then tell him."

"Alone, Roy, please."

"Oh.. Ok." Maes entered the room, as Roy left.

"What's up, Hughes?"

"Al wanted to let you know- He's leaving central."


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" Ed practically screamed, but refrained.

"He apparently couldn't stand being here."

"Well, where's he going!?"

"Back to Resembool."

Ed sat down on the bed, completely shocked. "Couldn't... wait... He just got up and left?"

"Yeah, actually." For a split second, Hughes looked sad, but recovered fast.  
"Ugh. He couldn't have waited a day! I would've gone with him!"

"He distinctly said he didn't want you to come."

"What?!"

"That's what he said. I need to get home, so I'll talk to you later about it."

Hughes left, and Roy came in. "Ed? Are you ok?"

The expression on Ed's face scared the brunette.

"Did something happen?!" Roy put his arm around the blond.

"Al.. left central..."

"What?"

"He didn't want me to come with..." Tears started forming in Ed's eyes.

"Oh Ed." Roy pulled Ed's head into his chest. "It'll be ok."

"I... Oh.. Al.."

"Ssh, It's ok. I **won't** leave you." Roy smiled softly.

"Thank... you... I love you..." Ed fell asleep in Roy's lap.

"Love you too, sleep well."

Roy was petting Ed's hair when the door opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye came in.  
"Sir?"

"Oh, Lieutenant."

"May I ask why Edward is in your lap, sleeping?"

"He had a shock, so I was comforting him. Who knew Fullmetal fell asleep so quickly." Roy shrugged.

"I see. So he's ok?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, he's a little unstable. Mentally..? Has he ever been ok?" Roy laughed.

"Colonel, that isn't very nice."

"It's true."

"I never denied that, I just said it wasn't nice to point it out."

Roy glanced at Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was smirking. "I knew it."

"Knew what, sir?"

"You aren't all strict and work only. You **can** have a little attitude sometimes."

"Thank you for noticing." Hawkeye walked over and sat down next to the brunette.

"It's kinda hard to, you know, with you being on my back about the paperwork all the time." Roy tried to glare, but failed miserably since he was also trying not to laugh.

They shared a smile, and Hawkeye leaned in. "Excuse me, sir."

"Hmmm?"

Ed opened his eyes and looked up, just as Lieutenant Hawkeye and Roy had kissed. _Ho...ly... f***...ing...sh... _"Very interesting, you should do that somewhere where you guys won't be interrupted." Ed snarked, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

Roy pulled away from Hawkeye, and she stood up.

"Sorry sir. I'll be going now." She gathered her stuff and calmly left the room.

There was a silence. Roy was blushing, his hand covering his mouth.

"...You know I'm not blaming you." Ed muttered, getting out of Roy's lap.

Roy didn't want to reply. _I didn't want it to happen, but I can't say I didn't expect that. _

"Really, Roy, I'm not blaming you. It was all Hawkeye, I know."

"...I'm sorry, Ed."

"For what? I just said I wasn't blaming you."

"I knew that was going to happen." Roy sighed and looked down.

"So did I."

"You did?" Roy looked straight as the blonde, but received a kiss.

"Yup, I did." The blonde whispered, removing his lips. "I know Hawkeye's been wanting you for a while."

Roy blushed and put his hands on Ed's hips. "Did you now?"

"What.. are.. you going.. to do?" Ed blushed, Roy's hands slipping upwards.

The brunette answered this question with tickles.

"Fwaa~~!" Ed squealed, trying to break free from the grasp.

"Hold... Still...!"

"N-No~~"

Lieutenant Hawkeye put her finger to her lips, listening to the squeals and laughs from the other side of the door. She sighed. _I guess the colonel really is gay. Well, nothing else I can do. _Standing straight up, she walked out of the building.

After Roy had tired and let Ed free, they laid on the bed, hands entwined.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Roy whispered, trying to conserve his breath.

"For you, maybe." Ed panted, noticing Roy frowned, he kept going. "For me, absolutely yes."

Roy looked at the blonde, who smiled. Returning the smile, Roy sat up.

"I should probably go, but I don't want to."

"No, you should. I'll see you tomorrow." Ed stood up, still holding the brunette's hand. Together, they walked to the door.

"Will you still live with me, Ed?"

"Will you still accept me in your house, Roy?" Ed countered. Oh, how he loved saying that name.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow after work." Roy leaned down, Ed got on his toes, and they held a long kiss before the brunette left.

Ed woke up at three A.M. to a hospital fire. Everybody else had been evacuated, but Ed was just left. _Great. Frostbite to burns. I'll be in the hospital all my life, won't I?! _Ed thought, trying to find a safe way out. But all the ways were blocked by flames. "Holy--" Ed screamed as the roof started collapsing. "Dammit Roy! You always said that your flames could defeat anything- But I guess you didn't imagine other peoples' flames being able to do the same!!"

Roy's eyes opened to sirens, and his phone ringing. He shuffled out of bed to grab the phone, which, at this point, he only imagined as a plastic banana that sang.

"Hallo?" Roy muttered, still mostly asleep.

"Colonel?"

"AL?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just got a call from Hughes. He said the hospital was on fire, and you weren't picking up."

"Wait, wait wait wait wait. The hospital is on **fire**?"

"Yeah. And Hughes said Ed wasn't evacuated yet, but no one could get inside. They're going to declare his death if he isn't out in five minutes. He'll be burned to death."

Roy's eyes opened, and he dropped the phone. "Ed... burned to death... I'm not going to let that happen." The brunette got completely dressed, then ran out to the hospital.

"Sir, you're not allowed to go in there!!" One of the fireman said, pulling on Roy's arm.

"Let me go. I'm a state alchemist." Roy calmly ordered. The man let him go, and Roy entered the building, immediately covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Crap... This building has been burning long enough for the air to be black.." The brunette found his way to the boy's bedroom, where he saw the roof was beginning to collapse. "...Ed! Are you in here?!"

No reply.

"Ed!" The man yelled again, this time receiving a spoon hug.

"R-Roy...!" Came Ed's voice.

Roy turned around, kneeling to come face to face with the blonde. "Ed. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Completely." With that, Roy nodded and picked up the boy.

"Keep your mouth and nose covered, breath through your sleeve." Roy ordered, covering his own face.

~*~

"COLONEL!!!" Lieutenant Hawkeye screamed, running into the crowd. She was held back by a familiar face.

"Calm down, Hawkeye." Hughes murmured. "Roy's out saving Ed's life."  
They both smiled, then jumped as the roof collapsed.

"...That's not a good sound." Hughes whispered, as the civilians were held back, but all the military personnel being allowed to stay.

"Do you think they're ok?" Breda asked, coming over to where Hughes and Hawkeye were.

"I-I'm not sure." Hughes stuttered, watching Hawkeye collapse to her knees, crying.

Havoc kneeled down next to her, putting his hand onto her back. "Don't you trust the chief? He'll be... fine.." Havoc said aloud, but everyone knew he was only trying to convince himself.

All of Roy's subordinates stood in a little group, watching the building burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy put the boy down temporarily, trying to open a passage. "Dammit..." Roy cursed, burning his hand.

"Roy, let me help." Ed stood up, swaying from side to side.

"Be careful, Ed." Roy stood aside, and watched as the blonde cleared the way. They dashed off, and Ed started coughing horribly. "Are you ok, Ed?"

"Y-yeah. Let's keep going."

"How quaint of you, Chibi." Came a girly voice. "Lying to Mr. Matchstick here."

"Envy!" Ed yelled, then coughed again. "Did **you** start this fire!?"'

"Maybe." Envy sang, his green hair twisting around his head. "Maybe not."

"So you're that homonculus!" Roy screamed, picking up Ed. "If you started this fire, I'm going to hurt you."

"Is that so? Well, I'll defeat you... with my..." He reached behind him, and pulled out what looked like a hair dryer from a distance. "POWER DRILL!!!"

There was a silence. Roy blinked, then ran forward, completely ignoring Envy.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me!" Envy yelled, but faded out, the hall crumbling behind the brunette.

"Ed?"

"Hhm?" The blonde moaned, faintly.

"Whatever you do, keep breathing through your sleeve."

"You aren't.." Ed whispered.

"I'm more used to the smoke. Cover your face." Roy ordered, and Ed did so.

"Roy... Put me down..." Ed asked at the lobby.

"Ok.." He set the blonde down. The blonde slipped an arm around his shoulder, walking slowly out.

Hughes smiled, seeing two figures head out of the building. "They made it."

His glasses hit the ground, almost breaking, as Hughes ran off towards them.

"Maes! Help me here." Roy called, one arm touching Ed's, the other one around the blonde's hip.

"Narrowly missing death, and already giving orders?" Hughes laughed, and helped Roy carry the boy. "We weren't sure you would make it."

"Well, thanks." Roy smirked.

Medics came over with a gas mask and a stretcher.

"Give Ed a gas mask, I don't need one." Roy ordered, him and Hughes setting the boy on the stretcher. Once relieved of the weight, Roy was surrounded by his subordinates and friends.

"You made it!" Breda yelled, patting Roy's back.

"Thank lord." Fuery sighed with relief.

There was a little bit of commotion around him, but then Roy noticed Hawkeye. He smiled softly at her tears, then opened his arms. She walked into them, hugging him.

"Don't do that again." She whispered.

"Hey now, why are you giving orders?" He patted her head, then let her go.

"Sorry sir.."

"Don't be. You were only worrying about my well being." Roy looked over at Ed, still smiling, but walked off in that direction as the stretcher was being loaded in an ambulance.

"Can I come with?" Roy asked the paramedics.

"You were the idi-hero who went in and got this boy, right?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes."

"Get in."  
~~

"Is Ed going to be ok?"

"Yeah, this boy's going to be fine, and so are you."

"Then why are you taking him to the emergency room?"

"Just for checkups."

"He was going to get out of the hospital tomorrow, and really, I could take him home right now."

"We're going to keep him until he wakes up."

"Oh, ok. By the way, Ed had this really bad cough in there."

"It was probably just from all the smoke. When you take him home, if the cough doesn't go away after a few days, you need to bring him back. His lung might've been injured."

"I see." Roy thought for a second, then laughed.

"What?"

"Third time I've saved his life in two weeks."

"Does he really get in trouble that much?"

"Yeah, he does." Roy smiled, then ran his hand up and down the blonde's cheek. "But not because he tries."

About twenty minutes later, Ed's eyes opened, to see Roy standing right above him, with Hughes, and Hawkeye behind him.

"Good morning, Ed." Roy whispered.

"Yup." Ed smiled, sitting up.

Roy pulled Ed into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"y-yeah..." The blonde blushed, his arms slightly bent, but not really hugging back. He wasn't sure why Roy was doing this infront of his subordinates.

"I'm so glad." Roy tightened his grip, then slowly let go.

"You're pretty lucky Roy came and saved you, Ed." Hughes smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Still, colonel, that wasn't the smartest thing to do." Hawkeye muttered, casually hitting Roy on the head with a loose fist.

"Yeah, I know." Roy stuck his tongue out, playfully. "That was smart thinking on your end, Maes, calling Al when I didn't pick up. He kept on calling me until I woke."

"My turn to say it: Yeah, I know." Everyone laughed. After a few minutes of all sorts of laughter, there was a silence.

"...Am I going to stay in the hospital again?" Ed asked, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Oh, no. We actually should get the nurse in here to sign you out." Roy noted. "Then you're allowed to go home."

"Cool!"

"Hmmm, it's time to get to work." Hughes muttered, looking at his watch.

"Dammit. Lieeeeuuuteeennnnaaaaaaannnnt???" Roy pleaded. "Can I skip work todaaaaayyyyyy?"

Hawkeye sighed. "I guess."

"Yayyyyyyyy!" Roy smiled.

Hawkeye and Hughes kindly parted, Roy called for a nurse, and Ed just sat there looking cute. (A/N he's good at that)

After being let out, Roy escorted Ed back to the house. "Would you like some ice cream, Ed?" The brunette pointed towards the booth.

"Sure." They walked over, hand in hand.

"What flavors do you two want?" Sam asked, not looking at them. Suddenly, he looked up. "Oh, Roy! And is this him?" Sam's eyes wandered to the blonde boy next to the brunette.

"Yup. Ed, this is my friend Sam. Sam, this is Ed."

"Nice to meet you." Ed put his hand for Sam to shake, and Sam clenched it.

"Very nice." Their hands parted, and Sam asked again. "What flavors?"

"Well, Ed?" Roy glanced at the blonde, who was looking at the list.

"Um... I'll try the Carmel?"

"And I'll take a strawberry." Roy paid Sam, who handed them the cones, and the couple walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Within minutes, they were at the house.

"Go shower, Ed. You're covered with ashes. I'll be there shortly."

"kay." Ed obliged, running into the bathroom. a moment later, the shower started.

"Damn, I love him." The brunette muttered, then checked the mail. "Bills, bills, photos from Maes... (I think I can get rid of that one), a letter from Resembool? I might need to keep that." Setting it aside, Roy then heard a loud noise from the bathroom. He dropped the envelopes, then scurried over to the door, there which he knocked. "You ok, Ed?"

"...ergh..." came the reply.

"...I'm coming in now, Ed." He turned the knob and pushed the door opened. The brunette crossed the room, took a big breath, then pulled the shower curtain away, to reveal the small blonde holding his right foot, cursing softly.

"Ah, Roy." Ed blushed, and tried to hide what seemed to be a small injury.

"What happened?" The taller man worried, seeing the blood flow down the shower drain. There was alot of blood.

"I cut myself on the soap." He murmured, blushing.

"You... cut yourself.... on the soap?" Roy repeated, unbelieving.

"Not on the soap itself, but the plastic case you keep it in." The blonde sneered, pointing to a small case with soap inside. (**A/N I actually did this. I felt really stupid telling people: 'earlier this week, i cut myself on soap!'**)

Laughing, Roy stripped and got in. "Just wash it carefully, Ed." The blonde followed orders, holding it under the stream of water.

After the shower, Roy decided that Ed shouldn't put any weight on his foot, so the blond was carried around the house, in just his boxers and a white button down shirt, which belonged to the elder of the two, so it was fairly big on the boy.

Laying down on the bed, Ed whimpered. "...I wonder if Al's ok."

"Right, a letter came in from Resembool." Roy stated, just remembering.

"What?!" The blond almost shouted, sitting up abruptly. "Get it, dimwit!"

"Say the magic word." The taller man smirked.

"...Please go get the letter, sweetie." The boy leaned down and kissed the brunette, who then slid out of bed and left the room.

After making sure the coast was clear, Ed whispered to himself. "I'm so glad I can do that."

When Roy came back in the room, Ed sat up and took the letter away. Ripping it open, he blonde winced, ready for a full out confession from Al. Instead, he recieved a small half page letter:

_**To my beloved brother,**_

_I'm sorry I bailed. I couldn't stay in a city where you were gay. With all my heart, I wish that I could handle it. I'm honestly sorry, and tell Major Hughes I am too, please. Winry and granny took me in, so you don't have to worry about it. Speaking of which, Winry says hi. _

_Colonel, I'm sorry for making you hurt yourself. Ni-san, I'm sorry for making you change the way you are. I care for you both with my entire being._

_**Thank you, **_

_**Al**_

Both of them sat there, frozen. After a few moments, they started laughing, together.

"I knew it." The brunette managed to get out between laughs. "I knew it was Al who made you cut your hair."

"And made you slit your wrists."

The blonde looked at the brunette, and then they kissed.

"Love you, Ed."

"Love you, Roy."


End file.
